


We have a good sex life

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Caught, Cute, Fluff, M/M, POV, a little of humour, celebration, lots of mentions of sex, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid & Geno have a good relationship and everyone know that</p>
            </blockquote>





	We have a good sex life

**Author's Note:**

> Just one idea that i had at one moment.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

We are together since some years where our relationship is fantastic since we are together. And fantastic with hockey or without hockey.

Most of people don't know that we have a very good sexual life. Where when we are together in a place there are likely chances to do something

I can't arrive to resist at the look of Geno and at his lips. When we are kissing or where one of us kiss the neck, it's a code for say "I want you".

Most of the team has caught us when we were kissing or other stuff.

"Oh my god, i don't want to know what you will do, i will tell everyone that you will not come with us" it's been what Flower has told to me when he caught us kissing and we were almost naked near the shower of the Consol Energy Center.

"I have seen nothing and I don't want to know" it's was the answer of Sunshine when he have caught us touching each other in a corridor.

One day when we had a day off, I think we have spent the day fucking (in the shower, in the kitchen, in the bed, everywhere that we could have done this). At the end, we were sore and a little dead, but every time it's fantastic and so good.

Even if we fuck a lot, our relationship is not about this. Because we have some romantic moments, like date, movie night at home, dinner at home.

 

Geno makes me happy and he was happy with me. And I can't live without him.

I love him and he loves me.

One day, I wanted to propose to Geno to marry me and Geno had the same idea. After we had a good evening with dinner and a good celebration.

The next day when we were in the locker room, and that I was changing my clothes every guy have seen my marks and lovebites they have told us "I see that someone was very lucky last night". And I just answered by showing my ring and Geno was near me and have said to everyone "It's was very good, because it's was a good celebration"

"Oh yes, " I have answered

We were laughing and smiling.

**END**


End file.
